Prelude to the End
by jjessamminne
Summary: Can Aragorn and Legolas save Elladan and themselves?


Disclaimer: I don't own the characters  
  
Chapter ...? : Just Breathe  
  
"Elladan! Release her!"  
  
Legolas froze in his struggle. He could not stifle the sharp gasp as he beheld the lone ranger, dismounting in one swift motion and rushing down the hill. Both relief and terror washed over the fair elf as he considered the consequences of Aragorn's presence. He is alive!  
  
Aragorn slowed his stride, holding a hand up in defense as though not to startle the enemy with any sudden movements. He stole a glance at Legolas, assessing the situation, and was met by Lefolas' steeled blue stare. Elrohir would find Mithrandir, of that he could be sure. The question was one of time, a commodity they unfortunately did not possess. It pained him terribly to see his brother so twisted with hate. It is not my brother, it is that demon summoned by Sauron. It is not Elladan. Arwen's eyes were locked on Aragorn's. They were narrow with quiet courage, yet shone with tears unshed. Elladan had his sister pinned cruelly to the tree, his hand gripped savagely around her porcelain neck, squelching her breath.  
  
Legolas fought wildly against the ropes, which restrained him. He patiently rubbed the small arrowhead between the rough strands that held his wrists behind his back, dragging the blade up and down with his stiffened fingers. He could be of no help until he was free. He only prayed to the Valar that Lord Elrond was alive and that Mithrandir had received the message to come to their aid. His eyes were locked on the scene as it played before him. It was a miracle that Estel had found them...either a miracle or a trap...  
  
Arwen struggled viciously against his steel grip, her hands clasped tightly around his offending wrist.  
  
"Let me go, gwador nin, please ..." she whispered, tears streaming down her face. Despite her tears, her voice remained even and calm, her request stern and insistent.  
  
"Silence!" The dark haired elf raged with cruelty and harshness that were not his own. His eyes were cold and glowed an unnatural red with possession. He slapped her hard across the face. Arwen stilled in shock, the force of the blow causing her knees to buckle beneath her. She held her face in silence, stunned in disbelief.  
  
Aragorn took menacing step forward, his blood on fire, the adrenaline pumping mercilessly through his veins as his heart threatened to explode. This was wrong, this was all wrong. "ELLADAN! Fight it! Do not give in!" Aragorn commanded, standing before him. His words were an overflow of what his heart could no longer contain.  
  
"FIGHT IT!"  
  
Elladan paused for a moment, as though enduring some internal struggle. He shook his head, eyes clenched tightly shut for the space of a moment. When they opened again. A livid, maniacal laughter erupted from his lips. The hand around Arwen's neck tightened, threatening to crush her windpipe. She choked in panic. "Draw you sword, son of Arathorn, and meet your end."  
  
Aragorn's silver gray eyes softened, laden with unbearable grief, capable of conveying the deepest expression of his inner most soul, " I cannot fight you-"he sighed.  
  
Cold, hard eyes met his glare as the words were whispered from parched lips. "Then she will die-"and with that, he raised the dagger and plunged the blade towards Arwen's heart.  
  
"NO!" Aragorn screamed, feeling his heart clench, he drew his blade with lightning swiftness. He pounced forward, meeting the downward stroke with his sword and staying the blade that threatened to take his beloved's life. Aragorn backhanded Elladan, sending the shocked elf back a few paces. Arwen, suddenly freed from his hold, stumbled back and lay still on the ground, gasping, fighting for consciousness. Aragorn turned to her, but was pulled away by Legolas' cry.  
  
"ESTEL! BEHIND YOU!"  
  
And with that the battle began. Elladan charged, sword and dagger in either hand. Aragorn matched his might, but did not strike. He countered each blow, conceding only to defend and stubbornly refusing to lift his sword against his brother.  
  
"Arwen..." Legolas called, taking advantage of the moment. "Arwen, hear me..."  
  
She stirred, forcing her mind to focus on the familiar voice, which pleaded her name. "Legolas?" she whispered, as though suddenly aware of the elf's presence. Her small reply caused his heart to break as the tears stained face turned to him.  
  
"Twil be alright, Undomiel. But you must help me if I am to save them. The ropes, Arwen, quickly-"  
  
Aragorn collided painfully with the tree beside them. He crumpled to the ground, blood and sweat covering his face and torn garments. Elladan advanced, the blade nearly taking off his head. Aragorn ducked and gracefully regained his footing. He held his hands out in a sign of truce, as though attempting to soothe a wild beast with words and gestures of peace. "Elladan, listen to me. You must fight this- I know it is Sauron's doing, but you must not let him take you!"  
  
"He cannot hear you, King of men, he cannot stop me. You cannot stop me. I will do my master's bidding and claim your body for Sauron. You will be the leader of his Nazgul, a King among the undead-"  
  
"I cannot let that happen!" Aragorn raged, spinning around to knock the long blade from Elladan's hand and slamming him against a tree. Aragorn held him still with his forearm pressed against the elf's clavicle, his blade poised above the elf's heart.  
  
The elf sneered, his lips curled in a vicious smile. "You would kill your own brother?"  
  
"You are not my brother!" Aragorn whispered, feeling the hot tears sting his eyes.  
  
"Aragorn!" Arwen screamed.  
  
Aragorn could not think, could not focus. "How can I free you!?!" He cried out in frustration and anger. "RELEASE MY BROTHER!" He cried, slamming the elf hard against the tree yet again. He was only met by laughter. "Release him!"  
  
It was then that Legolas' desperately searching eyes noticed the red medallion, glowing beneath the elf's tunic. The red stone matched the unnatural red glow of the elf's eyes. It was the red medallion that Legolas had noticed two weeks ago, when the madness began... "that's it...ARAGORN! It is the medallion! Break the medallion!"  
  
As though on impulse and instinct, Aragorn reached for it, grasping the stone in his hand and pulling with all his strength. The chain broke easily. The shocked elf struggled to stop him, but to no avail. Aragorn held the burning stone in his palm, refusing to allow the extremely painful sensation to register. He threw the stone against the nearest tree with all his might.  
  
"NO!" the creature screamed as the stone collided with the tree, scorching the trunk.  
  
It fell to the ground, unbroken.  
  
What happened in the following moments was simultaneous.  
  
Legolas, with Arwen's diligence, broke free of his bonds.  
  
"NOOOO!" Arwen screamed in sheer horror, freezing in her attempts to free Legolas.  
  
Legolas sprang for the medallion, drawing his dagger he raised the hilt above his head. He brought it down with a colossal effort, and shattered the burning stone.  
  
Her cry broke the tension like a rock shatters the glass of a window. Legolas could not move, could not breath- could not comprehend...  
  
It was only that one moment of distraction, the medallion striking the tree, which the demon needed. As Aragorn's mind embraced what had happened, the demon acted, pulling a hidden short blade from his boot and viciously, brutally stabbing the human before him. The blade entered just below the left ribs and was dragged upwards stopping at the sternum. Aragorn gasped in shock, unable even to cry out as his lungs were immediately robbed of air. Arwen watched as the color drained swiftly from his face. She watched the sword fall from his hands as the possessed elf pushed the human around, pressing him firmly to the tree's trunk, blade still thrust into the ranger's chest.  
  
The red light, the explosion of dark sorcery defeated caused the ground to shake as the hilt of Legolas' dagger connected with the evil stone.  
  
Elladan's body was engulfed in a black mist, which seemed to be wrenched upwards from his being, pulled into the atmosphere. Elladan paused, his eyes clenched tightly shut as the demon was banished from his soul. He gasped, suddenly himself and opened his eyes again only to wish he hadn't.  
  
There was confusion at first, utter confusion. Aragorn stood before him, inches away. He could feel the human's hands, shakily gripping his shoulders. The eyes were soft, silver as they seemed to smile in incredible relief. A single tear, crystalline in the fading light of day, trailed slowly down his pale cheek. " Welcome home...brother..." came the broken, whispered words. Elladan did not understand. He did not understand the thin trickle of blood that spilled from suddenly crimson lips, or the glossy and distant character that now claimed his brother's gaze.  
  
And then suddenly, in that moment of stillness, he did.  
  
"Estel?" He sobbed, suddenly aware of the hilt of a sword grasped tightly in his hand.  
  
Aragorn did not answer, he seemed to be struggling to breathe, his brow furrowed in pain or effort, blood now spilling from his lips. The hands on Elladan's shoulders tightened as the human's legs collapsed beneath him. Elladan cried out in fear, awkwardly catching Aragorn and falling with him to his knees, still grasping the hilt of the protruding blade. Aragorn moaned in agony, the movement sending unimaginable waves of pain through his entire body. Crimson blood swiftly stained the fabric of his tunic, around his chest and back as the life flowed from him, to the unforgiving earth beneath. "No, Estel...gwador nin..." Elladan sobbed, trembling uncontrollably.  
  
Aragorn continued to grip the elf's shoulders, more desperately now, as if clinging to life itself. He gasped, the blood gurgling as he fought to breathe and then to speak. Soft, silver eyes sought Elladan's distraught, horrified gaze. "..not your f.fault..." he managed, willing the elf to hear the barely whispered words.  
  
The moaning sobs of another alerted him to the fact that they were not alone. Arwen and Legolas rushed forwards.  
  
"Elladan, released your hand-"Legolas spoke softly, gently, suddenly right beside him. Elladan, complied, shock taking his system. His eyes locked on Aragorn's swaying form. He stumbled back, allowing Arwen to comfort him as Legolas rushed to Aragorn. He felt his sister's grip tighten around him, felt her kiss his cheek and whisper something in his ear...he could not comprehend...he could not comprehend...  
  
"Estel-"Legolas began, falling to his knees before the ranger, feeling his throat close with emotion. "Estel- stay with me mellon nin,"  
  
Aragorn stared at him with blank eyes for the space of a moment before slowly collapsing forwards, eyes rolling backwards. Legolas caught him carefully, aware of the sword which was still within his body. Estel trembled in his arms, shock claiming his injured body. Legolas felt ill as the warm blood spilled over his arms and hands. He cradled Aragorn in his arms, allowing his head to rest against his shoulder so that the blade would not touch the ground.  
  
"..le.. ..." Aragorn gasped, fighting to speak as the blood rose again to his blue tinted lips. Unbidden tears streamed freely down his face. His hair was matted in sweat.  
  
"Shh" the elf soothed, feeling his heart break. He rocked the human gently, whispering words of encouragement in elvish to his fallen friend. He felt a tidal wave of panic threaten to drown him. Estel's pulse was weak and erratic, his body wracked with tremors and icy cold to the touch. "Arwen, I am not a healer. You must come quickly-"He choked, the feeling of panic foreign and terrifying.  
  
"Elladan...I must go to him..." Arwen was whispering as she kissed her brother's pale cheek. She received no response as Elladan's wide eyes remained transfixed on Aragorn's prone form.  
  
Suddenly, the sound of hooves against earth replaced the errie silence that had fallen.  
  
"MITHRANDIR!" Legolas cried out, in desperate hope and ultimate panic.  
  
"Oh Valar..." the wizard gasped, dismounting from Shadowfax and rushing forwards, barely taking in the entirety of the situation before him. He knelt before Aragorn, eyes wide in horror. The garish wound bled freely, the blade still lodged in his chest. Amazingly the ranger remained conscious, his gentle eyes shone with pain and exhaustion. " What has befallen him?"  
  
"He freed Elladan but not before..." Legolas could not continue, he only held Estel tighter. "His breathing is labored, the wound deep. Lord Elrond- "  
  
"Is on his way. The poison was easily remedied once diagnosed. I was mere leagues ahead. Legolas, we must remove this blade- I fear he is loosing too much blood..." the wizard spoke gently.  
  
He barley touched the hilt, eliciting a low and heart-wrenching moan from the afflicted ranger.  
  
"..gandalf..." the voice was rough and but a whisper. It seemed more of a hesitated plea, the distant, tear brimmed eyes spoke volumes.  
  
Gandalf softened his tone. He placed a gentle hand on the man's ashen, grizzled cheek. "Aragorn, it must come out-"  
  
Aragorn managed a half nod, before his eyes slid shut. Unbidden tears stained his cheeks as shuddered, surrendering to the pain. Gandalf's brow furrowed in concern. "Stay awake, my boy. You must try to remain conscious- "he spoke gently yet sternly. If Aragorn were to sleep now, he may never wake. Gandalf turned to Arwen. Her large brown eyes shone brightly with silent tears as she sat on her knees, stroking Aragorn's hand and holding it in her own. She raised it to her lips and kissed the singed fingers.  
  
At this Aragorn's eyes opened slightly, half lidded, transfixed on her face.  
  
"Legolas, I will need you to hold him while I work." Gandalf was removing his cloak and draping it over the trembling man. The air held a frigid chill and the ground was little better than a bank of snow in this cold season and on the barren planes of Gildon. "Arwen, listen to me daughter of Elrond," at this she seemed to focus, to regain her composure and a fragile calm.  
  
Arwen reluctantly shifted her gaze to meet the wizard's eyes. There was fear, but also determination in their depths. "What must I do, Mithrandir, "  
  
The wizard's eyes bore deeply into her own, willing his strength to her. "You must start a fire, his life depends on it," he commanded, drawing her attention away from the fallen man. She squeezed Aragorn's hand more tightly before nodding in compliance. "Wait for me, my love. I will return momentarily. Wait for me," Without another word, she bent low to kiss Aragorn's forehead, then rose, rushing off to prepare the wood. Gandalf sighed in relief. He did not wish to have Arwen present for what he was about to do.  
  
Arwen rushed off, going farther into the wood, away from the clearing. She bent to scoop up the branches in her arms, taking any that she could find. The thoughts, the emotions, the fears swam viciously in her head as she concentrated on finding the wood to build the fire which was so essential to her love's survival. The though of Aragorn brought tears to her eyes. And then there was Elladan- how would he ever heal from this? Absently, she rubbed the burning bruise on her forearm, praying that the bone was not broken. He was so confused, so afraid. She closed her eyes tightly against the panicked sorrow, which threatened to consume her. Leaning heavily against a tree, she fought to gain control of her emotions.  
  
Suddenly, the ground shook again, for the third time that evening.  
  
The sound of many footfalls could be heard, something akin to a cavalry.  
  
"Father-"Arwen breathed, turning suddenly distracted from her given task.  
  
Sure enough, the Lord of Imladris had arrived and with him a small army of elves. Glorfindel rode a strong steed to his left, and Elrohir rode to the right.  
  
"Hold!" Came the mighty order as the company slowed upon arrival.  
  
The color drained instantly from Elrond's face as assessed the scene before him. There were horses tied to trees at random, yet no sign of Mithrandir. We are close...He turned immediately to the elf beside him, his commander. " Glofindel, please fan out. Have the perimeter secured and start the fires. Do this swiftly as the peril we face grows with the coming darkness of night hours." Glorfindel nodded curtly, knowing better than to waste any time in conversation. Immediately he fell back to the soldiers and the vast army divided into task forces. Next Elrond turned to Elrohir. " My son, ride with me now. I fear we may be too late!" He spoke, motioning to the distant figures in the clearing ahead. With that the two were off at a maddening speed.  
  
"Father!" Came the strangled, anguished cry that Elrond knew to be his daughter. The elf Lord nearly fell from his horse as he rushed to dismount in time to receive the maiden in his open arms. He held her tightly, painfully aware that her body trembled with uncontrolled sobs. He could feel the tears seep through his tunic and the fear rose like a tidal wave in his gut. Since the exile, Arwen had refused to speak with him, had barley acknowledged him at all. I have been such a fool. " Shh, hush now Arwen. Where is Mithrandir?" He pushed her back gently to meet her sorrowful gaze.  
  
"They are this way. We must hurry..." She stammered, taking him by the hand. Elrohir followed in silence, the sight of his sister in such turmoil making him weak. But nothing could have prepared him for what the clearing would hold.  
  
Elrohir could not stifle the gasp of shock that slipped from his lips as he assessed the situation before him. Elladan sat motionless, back against a tree, eyes wide and unseeing, staring at...Mithrandir, Legolas and- Dear Valar...  
  
Elrond was speaking but Elrohir could hear nothing. Finally he heard, "...continue to fetch the wood. I will see to Estel-"  
  
"I will see to Elladan," Elrohir offered, numbly, torn between brothers. And with that they parted.  
  
As Elrond strode towards the unnoticing three, his heart sank. Estel. "Oh Estel," he whispered, dropping to his knees beside Mithrandir, occupying the space Arwen had.  
  
"It is good you have arrived Elrond" the Wizard spoke, his voice laden with sadness.  
  
"What- what has happened?" Elrond stammered, only now taking in the full extent of Aragorn's horrible injuries. He felt his heart break in two.  
  
"Elladan, possessed by Kyphis, stabbed him while he attempted to save us." Legolas managed, clearly distraught.  
  
"I fear the blade is poisoned, it must be removed," Gandalf added, as if concluding Legolas' hasty summary. Elrond's expression was at first unintelligible. He seemed hesitant to touch Aragorn's prone body. Aragorn's silver spheres remained dulled and half lidded, unseeing and incognizant. Small tremors shook his paling frame as his muscles spasm with pain. Legolas held him tightly, worry etched into his features as his gaze shifted expectantly from Gandalf to Elrond. The blood was everywhere.  
  
At that moment Arwen arrived with the wood and began work on the fire.  
  
Gandalf could see the guilt and fear in Elrond's eyes. Before him lay his youngest son, the son whom he sent into exhile, the son who would not abandon his brother to darkness unto his own death. "The poison thins his blood and makes the flow steady. He is in shock-"the wizard assessed. His words seemed to have the desired affect on the momentarily stunned elf, as Elrond immediately leaned forward, seizing the collar of Aragorn's tunic, quickly working to cut through the shirt with a small knife.  
  
Aragorn gasped at the movement, the blade shifting ever so slightly in his chest. His hand instinctually moved to grasp the source of this new agony and came to rest on Elrond's own hand. Brilliant silver eyes regained some manner of cognizance.  
  
"...ada...?" The whisper was barely that, followed by a desperate gasp for breath. His hands slid slowly away as the last of his strength left him.  
  
"Yes, I am here little one. "Came the delicate reply. Elrond laid a gentle hand on the man's furrowed and glistening brow. "Please stay with us, my son. Estel, you must be strong..."  
  
"...trying..." came the strained reply as the eyelids fluttered, once again losing their vibrancy.  
  
When the shirt was finally cut away, the angry wound was revealed. It was long and deep, the flesh around the blade already bruising from the brutality of the thrust.  
  
Aragorn's skin was cold, as cold as ice. He was slipping slowly into the oblivion that promised a peace that was far too good to resist. His breathing quickened, became shallower. Legolas's expectant gaze darted from one elder to the other.  
  
Mithrandir's steel gaze locked on Elrond's uncharacteristically distraught one. "The blade must come out, now, or he will die." With that, the wizard grasped the hilt of the short sword. " Hold him, Legolas. He will need you," and with that, the wizard pulled in a swift, even motion.  
  
Aragorn arched in agony, crying out as the blade cut through him once again. The blood rose to his lips, choking him and silencing the heart- wrenching scream. Beads of sweat formed on his brow, despite the dangerously low temperature of his body. His entire body tensed, convulsed in full on rebellion before suddenly relaxing into a steady, violent tremble. His breath hitched as he fought to draw it, making a strained wheezing sound indicative of internal damage to the lungs.  
  
It was Elrond who pounced forward with the bandages from his pack, binding tightly as Mithrandir furiously combined various herbs in a tea no doubt to counter the poison. Aragorn cried out as the pressure on his chest increased, sending waves of pain and nausea throughout his body.  
  
Legolas could do little more than hold the man. Without the protruding sword, Aragorn's body collapsed even further into his arms. "...legolas...?" came the uncertain, broken whisper.  
  
"I am here, beside you my friend. Do not try to speak now, you must save your strength." He whispered, watching numbly as Elrond and Mithrandir worked.  
  
Mithrandir, potion in hand, now turned to Legolas and Estel. "Aragorn, you must drink this."  
  
Aragorn could not respond. He merely blinked drowsily, feeling the life drain from him. Mithrandir handed the cup to Arwen, who had settled by Aragorn's side, careful to stay out of the way of her father's who worked furiously to stop the bleeding. She nodded in understanding and leaned forward, pressing the rim of the cup to Aragorn's blue tinged lips. "Drink, my love. It will help with the pain," she whispered, her voice like music. Aragorn managed to swallow at first a good portion of the foul elixir. But a moment later, his muscles tensed involuntarily as a coughing fit wracked his body, again summoning dreaded crimson to his lips.  
  
They did not notice the dark mist that seemed to hover above them.  
  
Elrohir held Elladan close, whispering to him. "Brother, look at me, you must listen" he spoke, shaking the elf gently. Elladan turned to him, eyes wide with shock and moist with tears.  
  
"I-"He faltered, feeling his voice tremble. "Estel-"he tried again.  
  
"It is not your fault. Estel lives and the Valar will protect him. You must believe that Elladan. Right now he needs your strength to get through this." He spoke forcefully, willing his brother to meet his gaze, their identical eyes connecting solidly as the words seemed to filter through to Elladan's distraught emotional state. Elves were not made to feel such torment, such pain.  
  
"Elrohir, you do not understand. I tried to stop him, to fight him. But there was so much darkness- I could not see, I could not move. I could only listen, I could listen as it used my voice to deceive you, as it used my hands to-"He trailed off, the clear gaze lost once again to the cold grassless ground. Elrohir held his brother firmly, again forcing him to meet his gaze, searching his eyes.  
  
"Elladan, Estel is not dead. He will survive and he loves you so deeply, Why else would he have returned from exile. He came back for you brother, would you cheapen his sacrifice with self pity?" Elrohir whispered, gently stroking the tears that cascaded now from Elladan's blue eyes. " Brother, our bond is strong. You did as well as any can expect, you did fight, for surely the demon would have killed Arwen if not Ada before fleeing. That was you and your love and courage. You are my hero-"He added, choked with emotion. "And I cannot have you despair like this, not now when we need to rely on each other's strength," he spoke, taking Elladan's hands in his. Elladan stared at him for a minute, with a quivering lip. He nodded ever so slightly and then the two embraced fully, Elrohir hugged his brother tightly, relief washing over him. Elladan cried silently into his brother's shoulder, his back turned to the gruesome scene. Elrohir just held him, stoking his hair.  
  
He didn't notice the strange black mist which seemed to linger on the air, growing thicker by the moment. He watched with wide eyes, as Arwen held Estel's hand. As Legolas held his best friend in his arms. As his father desperately pressed the dirty rags against the wound. As Gandalf mixed potion and herb in an effort to slow the bleeding. He watched, and he prayed. Dear Valar, please help my family get through this  
  
It was Legolas who first heard the dark and maniacal laughter erupted from the mist, echoing through the trees. The laugh was devoid of mirth and glee, more indicative of insanity and barely contained malice. " Do you hear that?" he whispered, his eyes boring into Gandalf's as the wizard stilled.  
  
"You have my thanks" Came the familiar, snarled reply.  
  
Legolas started, eyes wide in terror as he met Arwen's panicked glance. " It is the demon- he is-"  
  
"Free!" The demonic laughter roared as the black mist swirled again before them. Elrond and Gandalf turned protectively shielding Aragorn as the dark clouds swirled before them. "I am free of that jem, that prison which has bound me for nearly one thousand years. And since you have robbed me of my body, I shall have his body and it shall be brought to Sauron's will! "  
  
"No!" Arwen raged. Suddenly, a powerful wind ripped through the forest, paralyzing the elves and the wizard as they were tossed back, pinned against the trees. Gandalf, caught off guard, was thrown hard into a nearby oak. He crumpled to the ground beside Lord Elrond who had fallen in a similar manner. Arwen fell back, but struggled to recover. Elrohir and Elladan rushed to Gandalf and Elrond. Legolas alone held Estel firmly in his arms, resisting the supernatural wind.  
  
Aragorn could feel the darkness surround him. He could feel Legolas' vice like grip, holding him firmly, and suddenly a fear was sparked in his heart. It will kill them He wille dhis eyes to open, feeling a strange surge well from within him, as though suddenly he was numb to all but the inexplicable power which welled from within and without. "If...you want this body...you will have to take it- for..I will not..give it freely" Came the whispered, yet defiant challenge. Aragorn willed himself to rise, pushing away from Legolas' protective grasp and swaying on his knees before the darkness facing him. Elendil, be my strength.As the thoughts were formed, as though by some magic spell, the man bean to glow faintly at first, and then more brightly as he found the strength to stand.  
  
"Wehre is Glorfindel!" Elrond exclaimed in frustration, helped to his feet by Elrohir. It all happened in an instant, in the blink of an eye.  
  
"I have come for you, heir of Isildur. Sauron will pay a handsome price for this prize."  
  
Aragorn stared menacingly at the dark demon. He was oblivious to the protests of his family and could think only of luring the beast away from them, buying them time to finish this. His silver eyes, suddenly clear and coherent, met with Legolas' stare of terror and disbelief. They were different somehow, as though they burned with pure light. It was the light of an elf, not a man... Please- if this fails do what you must  
  
"Then come-"the ranger growled, turning his attention back to the cloud. With that, the mist assaulted him, gone from view as the battle raged within. Aragorn fell to his knees, eyes closed tightly in concentration. The light dimmed instantly. With the demon gone, the paralyzing wind too faded and Elrond rushed forward followed by Gandalf, Legolas and Arwen and the twins.  
  
Without hesitation, Elrond dropped to his knees before Aragorn, facing him squarely. He reached out and placed his hands on the man's temples, eyes closed, brow furrowed in concentration. The elven Lord's shared his energy with his youngest son and Aragorn's light seemed to brighten as the connection intensified. "Mithrandir- I must follow him," Elrond ground out through gritted teeth, eyes clenched tightly shut. Before any could protest, Elrond knew nothing more of the realm of the tangible. He felt himself give way to the mind, to Aragorn's mind.

  
  
There was a battle raging, that is the first discernment, which Elrond could decipher from this strange mindscape. It was dark, and the darkness was dense and thick, like an unnatural fog. Yet he could hear the sounds of battle, of speaking. And then he saw the faint light of Estel, in the grip of the darkness that was everywhere and that Elornd knew to be the demon.  
  
"Kyphis release him!" Elrond heard himself demand. He was met by laughter.  
  
"Don't you see, young king, the elves only want to use you as Sauron does. There is no difference. Either you are their pawn or you are his. Your life is not your own and by virtue of itself it is worth nothing. It is only your blood that gives you value and that you lose as we speak as your body dies. Give in to me and I can save your body. I can give you peace-" The demon spoke, his words striking deeply into Aragorn's deepest fears and anxieties.  
  
The truth was that he did feel used. He felt worthless and alone, and manipulated and full of despair. His family, who should have loved him by virtue of who he was, exiled him, turned away from him. He was neither elf nor man, accepted only as a ranger, doomed to a life of lonliness and solitude.  
  
"Do your dreams matter, young one? Do your desires count? No, they do not. You are one of the last of a dying breed, you do not belong anywhere and your destiny is forfeit to the most powerful will. It is not your own. Do you not see? Give in to the despair that you know has already killed your spirit. Let me have the shell and you shall have peace."  
  
"Do not listen to him Estel!!! You are Estel, not Aragorn, not Elessar, not STRIDER! You are my HOPE!" Elrond raged, tearing through the darkness to find Aragorn.  
  
He knows that they call me Strider? How could he know, I have not come back. Of course he would know, he cares for me, he is my father. The battle raged within his mind as Aragorn struggled to reconcile his doubts and fears. "It is true, I am Aragorn, I am the heir of Isildur and I am Estel. And I choose-"He replied, confidence growing. "I am Estel, Son of Lord Elrond of Rivendell and Aragorn son of Arathorn, heir of Isildur. And I am Strider, the ranger and I will defeat you because you are nothing, you are darkness but the time for darkness has ended."  
  
"Ha, how do you propose to defeat me, human?"  
  
Elrond found his son, amidst the darkness, and when Aragorn saw him, he knew what to do. "Because this is my mind and I will do what I will with it!" And with that, he began to glow brilliantly. Suddenly, Elrond felt a burning sensation around his finger, and then Vilya appeared, as real and tangible as it had ever been. Elrond, without a second though, raised th ring even before the creature could process what was happening. The ring, with ethereal light, cut through the darkness and destroyed the demon in its essences, undoing the darkness, which is its substance.  
  
"You have a ring of power!!!" It raged in wonder and terror. "Yes, and you will not survive long enough to take it!" The Elven Lord roared.  
  
The creature tried desperately to leave Aragorn's body, but the human stubbornly trapped it there. "No! You WILL remain here and face your death!" He ground out as the demon wailed in agony. He was dropped to the ground where he closed his eyes, clutching his head in an attempt to keep the demon trapped while Elrond destroyed it.  
  
"NOOOOO!!!" The unearthly and horrible wail echoed through Aragorn's tortured mind, causing pain to overwhelm him and Elrond as well. And then, with one final wail, it was gone, and the darkness with it.  
  
Elrond was confused at first. He was lying on a tuft of grass, a gentle breeze rustled his hair. Are we back? He slowly got to his feet and searched for Estel, only to find him a few yards off, staring into the beautiful expanse of sky. The ring was gone from his finger. He hesitated.  
  
"It is finished," Aragorn spoke, gazing listlessly into the endless and expansive chasm of his inner most mind, which had taken the form of endless, cloud filled skies at the edge of a steep and bottomless cliff. There was no wind here, no birds, no trees. It was the mindscape of a bright spring day, finally free of the darkness, which had dwelt there for its short interim.  
  
Lord Elrond did not move. He stood away from the edge, a few yards from the man, his son. Aragorn did not look at him now, he was turned mostly away, gazing out at what seemed to be nothing. And then he turned. The elf could not contain a small gasp. The front of the man's shirt was torn, revealing a garish yet familiar wound. Crimson blood seemed to seep through now, the stain growing before his eyes. He steadied himself, yet his voice was but a whisper. "Are you in pain?"  
  
At this Aragorn turned to face him, though still half facing the cliff's edge. He shook his head slowly, his eyes burdened with sorrow yet acceptance. "I am dying, then" the question was more of a statement of inevitability. It was a truth that Elrond, despite his desire, could not deny. Yet he did.  
  
He felt his throat tighten in emotion. "No, I can save you, Aragorn. I will do everything I can to save you." He felt his own eyes betray him, threatening to drown him as they brimmed with tears.  
  
"Ada-"Aragorn began, too choked to continue. Elrond could see now the unbidden tears streaming down his cheeks.  
  
"No, listen to me. You must not give up, Aragorn. You must fight-you must for Arwen or she will certainly fade,"He hesitated, looking down at the perfect ground, the ground of a pure and solid mind that he had helped foster. "I was wrong, so wrong, Estel. I was, am afraid. I could not ask for a worthier man, or elf for my daughter to love. And the Valar could not have blessed me with a better son- you must fight not for Arwen alone, but for Elrohir, for Legolas, for Elladan-"he paused again, the thought of Elladan's suffering further tormenting his heart. "And you must fight for me."  
  
Aragorn was silent. He looked away again, breathing in deeply. For the first time in years, despite the terrible events that had unfolded this dark day, he felt as though a heavy weight had been lifted from his soul. He is my father. He still loves me. He turned fully to the elven lord and nodded slowly. "I will fight, I will always fight. I could never leave you willingly. Never." He replied.  
  
Elrond nodded in relief and strode swiftly towards the man, who suddenly seemed so young, like the child who had wandered into his life more than fifty summers ago. "I will save you, my son. Just be strong and do not let the darkness win" He was crying now as they embraced tightly. He felt the warmth of Aragorn's blood seep through his own thin robes.  
  
"Ada, I am afraid," Aragorn admitted in a breathless whisper, still embracing his father.  
  
"I know, ion nin. There will be pain, but it will not last long." He felt Aragorn nod into his should and then they moved apart. Only, Aragorn suddenly sagged, his knees growing weak beneath him. Lord Elrond felt his panic rise, quickly slipping a supportive arm beneath the man's shoulder. They were running out of time. "We must return now, Estel. I will be right beside you" 

  
  
A/N This started off as a vignette. I don't know if I'll continue. What do you think? If you like it, do you want to know how they got here, or what happens next? 


End file.
